


Huntsman's Salute

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Cutting, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foe Yay, Gen, Interrogation, M/M, Mental Coercion, Missing Scene, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Threats of Violence, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “You will prove yourself worthy.” Takes place after Persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huntsman's Salute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Megatron/Ratchet – Stockholm syndrome”

"If you'd like me to put you out of your misery, medic, I could snuff out your spark right now." Megatron laughed when he said that, walking his servos up Ratchet's chassis. His claws were too sharp for the medic.

Ratchet craned his neck, his optics narrowed and fuming. "Don't make me laugh, Megatron."

The tyrant smirked, amused at the medic's bravery, though it was a waste of time and effort. It hadn't truly seen the battlefields to be valued anymore. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, dear Ratchet." His fingers slid up, gracing up to the medic's chin, curled, almost ready to strike.

"I could never wish such insolence from you. You're Optimus' prized watchdog. Believe it or not, you are very much my enemy, just as much he is." His index digit swiped down Ratchet's chin, feeling the metal skin prick and splinter. Energon oozed from the small cut. Ratchet winced at the new pain. "Just in case you were feeling useless. Just in case you weren't feeling valued by your precious team."

Ratchet kept his optics on Megatron, a new anger bubbling in his chassis. "You're out of your mind, Megatron."

Megatron let a curt grin crawl on his features. "Am I, and or was I simply telling the undeniable truth? While you're here, you will follow my command. You will prove yourself worthy. Or… you will perish trying. I promise you that."

"Oh," Ratchet breathed. "I will."


End file.
